Road surface roughness has an effect on many vehicle operating systems including steering, braking and suspension performance. The detection of road surface conditions in real time for use as an input to such systems, however, has proven problematic. There, accordingly, remains a need for a robust system and method for accurately monitoring and classifying road roughness in real time for use by vehicle systems in adjusting vehicle control parameters that are sensitive to road roughness variation.